Perfect Unapproved Match
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Yugi and Mokuba have been secretly dating for several months. But what happens to their love when Seto walks in on them kissing one night… Mokie X Yugi no others for now! Very fluffy between Yugi and Mokie!
1. Finally Been Seen

A/N: This idea came to me while aimlessly surfing the web today during Spanish class

_A/N: This idea came to me while aimlessly surfing the web today during Spanish class. It's a Chibishipping or Yugi X Mokuba story. It's an AU one so Yugi and Mokuba are only a year apart in age but Mokie looks the same as ever. It's my first fanfic with those 2 together so be gentle with your reviews! Also Joey is a little OOC as I've given him the ability to perfectly forge notes._

_Brief Summary: Yugi and Mokuba have been secretly dating for several months. But what happens to their love when Seto walks in on them kissing one night… Mokie X Yugi no others for now! Very fluffy between Yugi and Mokie!_

He knew his big brother wouldn't approve of his relationship but he did it anyway.

Yugi Moto was his perfect match.

He loved Yugi and Yugi loved him back.

He knew Yugi was Seto's rival, but still he loved Yugi regardless.

He was Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little brother.

After the Battle City tournament, Yugi's best friend Joey Wheeler had managed to set up a secret get-to together between the 2 boys.

Following his defeat to Kaiba in their duel during Battle City, Joey discovered he was extremely good at forging notes.

He could mimic anyone's handwriting perfectly, without an implication that Joey himself had written the note.

So Joey, just at first on an impulse to be able to tease Kaiba, forged a note from Yugi to have him meet Mokuba in Domino Park. Then he forged one from Mokuba for Yugi to meet him in the same location.

The 2 met and over several hours talked and played with one another.

By the end of the day, the 2 were practically head over heels in love with one another.

Yugi and Mokuba both knew however, that there was one major obstacle in their way – Mokuba's older brother.

So the 2 decided that they would date in secret.

It had been 4 months since their secret dating had started and no one was the wiser.

But one Friday night, everything would come crashing down in their relationship.

Not because of anything one did to the other, they were way too much in love to care.

It would be what the eyes of Seto Kaiba saw that night…

Friday, July 5th, 6 PM

Mokuba smiled adoringly up at his boyfriend, the Duel Monsters World Champ Yugi Moto.

"Yugi-kun?" Mokuba asked sweetly.

Yugi giggled softly, his soft innocent amethyst eyes meeting his boyfriend's equally innocent amethyst ones.

"Yes Mokie?" He asked, stroking his boyfriend's jet-black hair in pure, genuine affection.

Mokuba giggled, purring softly at the other boy's silky, smooth and gentle touch.

He always purred like that when he was with Yugi.

Yugi made him feel so happy, so content.

He didn't care Yugi was 15 while he was just 14.

"We'll be together forever. I promise. No one will pull us apart. Not Seto, not anyone." Mokuba replied as he smiled.

"Oh Mokie…that's so beautiful." Yugi whispered.

Mokuba giggled. "Glad you liked it."

Yugi chuckled softly as he moved in closer.

Mokuba did the same, his lips meeting his boyfriend's.

But if only they had tried to kiss about 40 seconds later, because at that moment Seto Kaiba walked in from the front door, having been out shopping, and saw the 2 kissing.

His face contorted with rage upon seeing the person his little brother's lips were touching, his rival – Yugi Moto, which was the last person he'd expect Mokuba to pursue a relationship with, since he vastly disliked the group Yugi hung out with.

And yet his little brother was there, kissing his rival without a care in the world…

To be continued…


	2. Forever Apart Thanks To Seto

A/N: I don't own Mokuba's middle name

_A/N: I don't own Mokuba's middle name. Peach Wookie does. Anyways enjoy the chapter! Also for those Mokuba fans out there, please don't flame me for making him cry. I didn't really want to do it myself. I only did it to keep with the hurt genre. Also don't flame me cuz I made Seto so violent towards Yugi and in effect drove Mokie out, later on._

_Last Time_

_But if only they had tried to kiss about 40 seconds later, because at that moment Seto Kaiba walked in from the front door, having been out shopping, and saw the 2 kissing._

_His face contorted with rage upon seeing the person his little brother's lips were touching, his rival – Yugi Moto, which was the last person he'd expect Mokuba to pursue a relationship with, since he vastly disliked the group Yugi hung out with._

_And yet his little brother was there, kissing his rival without a care in the world…_

_End Flashback_

Slowly, Yugi broke the kiss and looked up, only to look down at his boyfriend in complete horror.

"Yugi-kun, what's the matter?" Mokuba asked innocently.

Yugi gulped quietly before he spoke up once again to the dark-haired teen.

"I think your brother saw us kissing. If that's true, we're as good as screwed." Yugi whispered, the worry easy to pick out in his voice.

Mokuba's eyes widened in horror upon both hearing this news and seeing a very angry Seto Kaiba come toward them, which all but confirmed what the 2 amethyst-eyed boys had feared.

Seto now knew they were dating and would do anything to stop it from occurring further.

"Mokuba Richard Kaiba…" Seto hissed, his voice far from the calm demeanor Mokuba was used to hearing from his big brother when they normally talked with one another.

Mokuba gulped, his soft amethyst eyes locking with his brother's icy azure ones.

He knew that when his brother used that tone, he had most likely done something that would get him in trouble with the teen CEO.

"Yes S-Seto?" Mokuba asked, the fear obvious in his voice.

"Tell me I didn't see you kissing Yugi Moto…" Seto growled.

Mokuba gulped, too frightened to force any words from his mouth.

"Well, little brother?" Seto asked, the icy edge still in his voice.

Mokuba sighed in despair. He was caught and there was nothing he could do…

"I did, Seto. I kissed him." Mokuba squeaked out, close to tears.

Seto's eyes widened and he had to do all he could do to keep from screaming at his little brother.

When the elder Kaiba did speak up, his voice was still angry but not as angry as it would've been because Yugi was there.

"What?! You know how I feel about Yugi Moto!" Seto growled.

A few tears ran down the younger Kaiba's cheeks as he spoke, his voice taking on a high-pitched quality because he was crying.

"I can't help it, Seto! I love Yugi!" Mokuba sobbed.

"Shh…it's ok Mokie." Yugi whispered, rubbing the other boy's back in an effort to soothe him.

"Get your hands off my brother, Yugi!" Seto growled, his azure eyes burning with hate, it seemed.

Mokuba looked up at his brother, his eyes red-rimmed from crying but you could tell he was angry.

"Don't yell at my boyfriend!" Mokuba hissed angrily.

"Boyfriend?" Seto asked.

He could feel his insides explode with rage as his brain registered the word.

"Yes, boyfriend!" Mokuba screeched.

"How…long…has…this…been…going…on?" Seto asked as though he were out of breath, but you could tell his body was trembling with rage.

"4 months, why?" Yugi asked innocently.

"**4 MONTHS?! YOU'VE BEEN DATING MY BROTHER FOR 4 MONTHS?!**" Seto screamed, outraged as he picked the small champ up by his shirt.

"Yes, Seto." Yugi answered calmly.

"**YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU USED MY LITTLE BROTHER!**" Seto screamed, throwing Yugi against the floor harshly.

"Yugi-kun!" Mokuba squealed, running to his boyfriend's side.

"It's ok, Mokie. I'm fine. And Seto, it's not like that! I would never use anyone!" Yugi protested, hurt that his rival thought he'd do such a horrific thing.

"**LIES! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND NEVER COME NEAR MY BROTHER AGAIN!**" Seto roared.

"But Kaiba…" Yugi protested meekly.

"**I SAID GO**!" Seto screamed.

With tears in his eyes, Yugi slowly got up and left the Kaiba mansion.

"**YUGI!!**" Mokuba cried as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Thanks to his brother, he had lost the only one he'd ever loved in his short life…

To be continued…


	3. Joey To The Rescue!

A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys but I have been trying to hammer out some ideas for my new idea, "The Darkness Within Yugi"

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys but I have been trying to hammer out some ideas for my new idea, "The Darkness Within Yugi". Please check it out whenever possible! Anyway enjoy this chapter, everyone! Also Mokuba may be OOC as he slaps Seto and curses at him, but then again wouldn't you if you were him? Anyways enjoy this!_

_Last Time_

"_But Kaiba…" Yugi protested meekly._

"_**I SAID GO**__!" Seto screamed._

_With tears in his eyes, Yugi slowly got up and left the Kaiba mansion._

"_**YUGI!!**__" Mokuba cried as tears streamed down his cheeks._

_Thanks to his brother, he had lost the only one he'd ever loved in his short life…_

_End Flashback_

Mokuba turned to his older brother, glaring furiously.

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME**?!" Mokuba screamed, outraged.

"Mokuba, he's my rival. I can't have you attracted to him." Seto replied.

Mokuba growled, slapping him in the face.

Seto gasped, rubbing his cheek where he'd been slapped.

He tried to force words to come out but he was far too stunned.

"You are so selfish! All you care about is yourself!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto frowned deeply as he listened to his little brother scream at him.

"You could tell I was happy with Yugi, but did you care?! No! All you care about is beating him in a duel to be Number 1 in the world again! Had it been someone other than Yugi, like Rebecca, you'd have left me alone wouldn't you?!" Mokuba screamed.

"Mokie…" Seto started.

"Don't 'Mokie' me, you bastard!" He screeched.

Seto felt his body lock up, the breath he had yet to release still locked in his throat.

He couldn't believe his ears!

His little brother had actually cursed at him!

Meanwhile Yugi walked down the path outside to the Game Shop, sobbing quietly as he went.

"Hey dere, Yuge!" A voice cried out cheerfully.

"Not now Joey, I'm not in the mood." The despondent teen replied with a sniffle.

Joey's eyes widened when he saw his best friend crying.

His surrogate big brother instincts kicked in as he jogged over to the broken child's side.

"Yuge what's the matta, buddy? Why ain't ya out with Tea or someone bud?" The blonde asked soothingly.

"You wouldn't understand, Joey." Yugi sobbed.

"Actually yeah I would, Yuge." Joey replied, a hint of nervousness coming into his voice.

"What do you mean, Joey?" Yugi asked, shrinking away from the blonde's touch.

"You rememba when you and Mokuba got dose notes from each other?" He asked gently.

"Yes why, Joey?" Yugi asked sadly.

At this point the gentle soul wanted to simply jump off a cliff and fall to his death.

He was at the lowest point he'd ever been in his life.

"Well da truth is, I forged them." Joey replied, slowly backing away from Yugi, expecting Yami to appear and place him under a 'Penalty Game' as Yami called it.

Yugi gasped in surprise. "You mean you played Matchmaker for me and Mokuba?" He asked.

Joey nodded with a nervous chuckle.

Yugi ran to the blonde and threw his arms around him. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Joey, thank you. I owe you my life." He replied in a bittersweet tone.

Joey blushed. "Ah it was nothing, buddy. But if your really with Mokuba, den what are ya doin' standing out here, crying Yuge?" Joey asked, the confusion obvious in his voice and in his soft brown eyes.

"Because we're not together anymore, Joey." Yugi cried.

"What? Why? What happened? Did you two have a fight or somedin?" Joey asked, the sympathy for both boys obvious in his voice.

"No we didn't have a fight, Joey." Yugi said, his voice barely above a whisper as the tears streamed down his soft, pale cheeks.

"Den what happened, buddy?" Joey asked, gently gripping the small boy's shoulders with his hands.

"Kaiba saw us kissing, and I told him we'd been dating for 4 months then he called me a bastard saying I used Mokuba then told me to leave and never come near Mokuba again." Yugi cried.

Joey's face contorted with rage, as fire burned in his brown eyes.

"Kaiba, dat bastard! He's gone too far dis time! No one messes with my best buddy's love life!" Joey growled.

Yugi sniffled softly.

"Come on, Yuge let's go." Joey said, taking the smaller boy's hand lightly.

"Where are we going, Joey?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Kaiba's place. I'm gonna kick dat pompous Rich-boy's sorry ass and get you back with Mokuba!" Joey declared, his voice fierce and filled with hatred for the teen CEO.

"Joey, you're the best!" Yugi replied happily as he hugged the bigger boy tightly.

"Ah, any real friend would help dere bud when he's in trouble, Yuge. So whattya say? Let's go kick Kaiba's sorry ass and show him not to mess with you and me, da one and the only Joey Wheeler!" Joey called with a chuckle.

Yugi smiled softly. "Yes let's go." He replied.

Joey nodded and so the duo turned back the way Yugi had came, determined to make things right and show Seto Kaiba that Yugi Moto isn't a guy you can push around.

"Don't worry, Yuge. You'll be back with Mokuba in no time, buddy!" Joey said cheerfully as he slapped Yugi on the back playfully.

"Yes I know. Thank you so much Joey. I owe you a great debt." Yugi said.

Joey just smiled as they reached the entrance to the Kaiba Mansion.

Both boys were ready and willing to take Seto Kaiba down quite a few pegs…

To be continued…


	4. Seto's Challenge

A/N: Here's the long-awaited Chapter 4 of "Perfect Unapproved Match"

_A/N: Here's the long-awaited Chapter 4 of "Perfect Unapproved Match". I own "You're Not Me" from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie Soundtrack CD but I'm not its creator. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Also Peach when you read this, I hope I made it more like you showed me yesterday! The next chapter is slightly 'M'-rated due to Joey and Seto's fistfight. Also You're Not Me plays during the end of this chapter and their fight during the next._

_Last Time_

"_Don't worry, Yuge. You'll be back with Mokuba in no time, buddy!" Joey said cheerfully as he slapped Yugi on the back playfully._

"_Yes I know. Thank you so much Joey. I owe you a great debt." Yugi said._

_Joey just smiled as they reached the entrance to the Kaiba Mansion._

_Both boys were ready and willing to take Seto Kaiba down quite a few pegs…_

_End Flashback_

Joey, being far too angry with a certain CEO to act polite and ring the doorbell to the Kaiba mansion, instead kicked the door open with his sneakers.

"Oh now what?" Seto groaned, having heard the door being kicked open before he turned his attention back to his little brother. "I'm going to go see who did that. So I expect you to stay right here as I'm not done talking to you. Understand, Mokuba?" Seto asked him firmly.

Mokuba nodded, not wanting to further anger his big brother.

With that, Seto turned on his heel and headed towards the front door of the Kaiba Mansion.

Joey walked slowly inside, with Yugi following right alongside him.

Seto's eyes widened briefly once he got close enough to see who was there, before his lips curled into a smirk. "Wheeler? What are you doing here?" Seto sneered.

Joey's eyes narrowed at the Blue-Eyes user. "Not today, Kaiba." He growled.

Seto chuckled softly as his smirk remained. "Oh did I make the little puppy dog angry?" He mocked as he turned to see Yugi, his eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to get lost." He growled.

That comment got him a swift punch in the jaw by Joey.

Seto was caught completely off-guard by the blow. He groaned quietly as he staggered backwards from the blow before regaining his balance. He chuckled quietly before he spoke up again. "So you do have some fight in you, eh Wheeler?" He teased with a grin.

Joey muttered something under his breath before he spoke up again. "Damn right I do, Rich-boy!" He hissed angrily.

"You can't beat me in a duel, Wheeler, so what makes you think you can take me in a fistfight?" Seto taunted.

Joey's eyes flashed dangerously. "Your not me, Kaiba." He replied.

Seto smirked. "Oh yeah, that reminds me…" He said as he pressed a button on a remote control he was holding behind his back and 'You're Not Me' from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie Soundtrack began to play throughout the mansion.

Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What the…what's going on Kaiba?" He asked, puzzled as the hard rock music went into it's starter solo it seemed.

Seto grinned. "I suppose you could say this is both my fight and dueling theme song." He replied.

Joey growled. "Fine! Bring it on!" He shouted as he moved closer to Seto, while Yugi almost automatically took about 10 steps back behind Joey, while Mokuba did the same behind Seto…

_Who will win the fistfight? Find out in Chapter 5, rightfully entitled 'Fistfight Grudge Match'!_

_To be continued…_


	5. Fistfight Grudge Match!

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been writing a really long story based in Season 2 but since I lost access to my home

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but I've been writing a really long story based in Season 2 but since I lost access to my home computer on 5/31/08 or last Saturday I should have some time to update this and other stories now. As stated before this chapter is slightly 'M'-rated due to Joey and Seto's fistfight. Also as stated before You're Not Me plays during their fight. A few lines of the song will be cut in order to save time. Enjoy the chapter! _

_Last Time_

_Seto smirked. "Oh yeah, that reminds me…" He said as he pressed a button on a remote control he was holding behind his back and 'You're Not Me' from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie Soundtrack began to play throughout the mansion._

_Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What the…what's going on Kaiba?" He asked, puzzled as the hard rock music went into it's starter solo it seemed._

_Seto grinned. "I suppose you could say this is both my fight and dueling theme song." He replied._

_Joey growled. "Fine! Bring it on!" He shouted as he moved closer to Seto, while Yugi almost automatically took about 10 steps back behind Joey, while Mokuba did the same behind Seto…_

_End Flashback_

"If you wanna back out, tell me now Wheeler." Seto taunted.

Joey raised his fist up near his face, giving Seto clear sight of it. "Does dis answer your question?!" He growled.

Seto smirked. "Heh, bring it!" He challenged, turning the music of 'You're Not Me' up louder.

The 2 fighters approached one another as the song went into it's first few verses.

_Lyrics of You're Not Me_

'_You think I've got it all. Everyone thinks I've got it made well. How come my only friends are the ones I pay?'_

At that line, Joey spoke up, a fierce fire burning in his eyes. "I'll tell you, Kaiba. Dat's cause you're a self-absorbed jerk!"

Seto just laughed his trademark laugh and gave the blonde a sharp jab in the jaw. "Talk is cheap, like you Wheeler." He taunted.

Joey growled softly. "Take dat back, Kaiba!" He yelled, drilling Seto on his upper lip, causing blood to drip somewhat from the hit.

Seto groaned in pain as blood dripped from his upper lip. "Ahh! You…" Seto snarled.

Joey smirked slightly as 'You're Not Me' continued from after_ 'How come my only friends are the ones I pay?'_

_You're Not Me Lyrics (Continued)_

'_No one understands what I would do to change my life for just one day. Don't say if I were you or tell me what you'd do if you were in my shoes, 'cuz you're not me._ _Please take me as I am. This isn't what I planned. But I don't expect that you could understand 'cuz you're not me.'_

As the last line played, Joey managed a smirk. "Well who would wanna be you, Rich-boy?" He teased.

Seto punched him hard in the chin, sending him spiraling backwards. "Don't tempt me, Joey Wheeler…" He growled.

Blood spewed from Joey's chin and down on to his grey t-shirt as he slowly stood back up. "Oh yeah? Well Kaiba here's a special message courtesy of meh right fist!" Joey shouted as he connected a hard blow up near Seto's left eye causing the teen CEO to scream out in pain before he went into a crumpled, battered heap on the mansion floor, defeated. "Joey Wheeler isn't one to give up! Ya got dat, Kaiba?!" He screamed.

Seto's response was simply a soft, quiet chuckle, indicating he wasn't quite done just yet as 'You're Not Me' played the lines _Please take me as I am. This isn't what I planned. But I don't expect that you could understand 'cuz you're not me.'_ one last time before fading out.

To be continued…


	6. Driven Apart

A/N: Here's Chapter 6 of A Perfect Unapproved Match

_A/N: Here's Chapter 6 of A Perfect Unapproved Match! Enjoy it everyone!_

_Last Time_

_Seto's response was simply a soft, quiet chuckle, indicating he wasn't quite done just yet._

_End Flashback_

Joey growled. "What are ya laughing at, Rich-boy?!" He shouted.

Seto smirked as he stood up. "Perhaps I underestimated you, Wheeler. But tell me what is the real reason you've come here?"

Joey glared intently at him. "Because of your kid brotha." He hissed.

"What about Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Kaiba!" Joey roared, picking Seto up by his black t-shirt and lifting him up.

"Wheeler get your hands off me before I kill you!" Seto hissed warningly.

"Den tell me what I want ta know about your brotha!" Joey yelled.

"Fine I'll tell you. Yugi dated my brother for 4 months without my knowing or consent so I told him to stay away from my brother." Seto growled.

Joey gasped before he frowned deeply at Seto. "Man Kaiba dat's low! Not only did you hurt my best bud, you hurt your brotha!" He growled, releasing Seto making the CEO slam against the mansion floor hard.

Seto groaned in pain before he stood back up to face Joey. "What are you talking about, Wheeler?" He growled menacingly.

"You heard me, Kaiba! You broke your brotha's spirit, you bastard!" Joey screamed at him.

This time Seto picked Joey up by the shirt. "You've got a lot of nerve to talk to me like that, Joey Wheeler. And no one tells Seto Kaiba what he did or didn't do, is that clear?!" Seto barked.

Joey glared at Seto intensely. "But it's true! You hurt your brotha!" Joey screeched.

Seto tightened his grip on Joey. "Shut the hell up, Wheeler! I ought to strangle you right now-"

But Seto never finished the sentence because at that moment, the Puzzle glowed, giving Yami Yugi control.

"Kaiba, release Joey at once!" Yami commanded. His voice was fierce which meant that he wasn't kidding around. He meant business and wasn't afraid to back up his threats.

Seto smirked, seeing Yami's presence. "And if I don't?" He challenged.

Yami growled. "I'm warning you, Kaiba. Don't push me too far or I'll be forced to inflict a Penalty Game on you." He warned.

Seto's eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't dare! Not around my brother!" Seto protested.

Yami smirked. "Don't tempt me. And besides Kaiba, he doesn't see you as his brother any longer."

Seto glared, pure hatred burning in his eyes. "What?! Is this your idea of a joke?!" He seethed.

Yami grinned deviously. "I never joke. Ask him yourself, Kaiba."

Seto growled under his breath and released Joey before turning to his baby brother. "Mokuba? He's lying…isn't he?"

Mokuba shook his head, giving Seto an angry, hateful look. "No he's not. You crossed the line when you took Yugi away from me. Your filled with hate and resent. Your not my brother anymore!" Mokuba screamed.

Seto gasped in horror. "No…Mokuba!!" He screamed in anguish.

Yami crossed his arms. "You see, Kaiba. You have driven Mokuba away. You have no one left now." He said.

To be continued…


	7. Still Driven By The Wrong Ways

_A/N: Warning. To those who don't like a super-angry Seto, I'd bypass this chapter as Seto is mad enough to strike Yami._

_Last Time_

_Yami smirked. "Don't tempt me. And besides Kaiba, he doesn't see you as his brother any longer."_

_Seto glared, pure hatred burning in his eyes. "What?! Is this your idea of a joke?!" He seethed._

_Yami grinned deviously. "I never joke. Ask him yourself, Kaiba."_

_Seto growled under his breath and released Joey before turning to his baby brother. "Mokuba? He's lying…isn't he?"_

_Mokuba shook his head, giving Seto an angry, hateful look. "No he's not. You crossed the line when you took Yugi away from me. Your filled with hate and resent. Your not my brother anymore!" Mokuba screamed._

_Seto gasped in horror. "No…Mokuba!!" He screamed in anguish._

_Yami crossed his arms. "You see, Kaiba. You have driven Mokuba away. You have no one left now." He said._

_End Flashback_

"You lie!!" Seto snarled.

Yami chuckled. "I don't think so."

Then something inside the elder Kaiba snapped, and he charged toward Yami ready to deliver a sharp blow to let free some vengeance and anger…

But just before Seto could actually deal the blow, the Puzzle triggered, creating a barrier to protect Yami and pushed Seto back against the wall.

Yami smirked. "Child's play." He replied coolly.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Seto yelled.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Well, actually Yams, dat would help as I'm a bit confused." Joey answered before Seto could.

"Yeah, me too." Mokuba added.

"Fine then." Yami answered a bit sharply but neither boy noticed this. He turned to Seto before he spoke up. "Kaiba! It appears you've learned nothing from your defeats to me and Yugi." He said, pointing a finger at Seto as he spoke.

"Enough! Will you spit it out?!" Seto barked.

Joey was about to say something in retaliation but Yami silenced him. "What I mean Kaiba, is that your heart is driven by the wrong emotions. Your heart is driven by anger, lust and hatred. Only if you conquer these emotions in your freezing cold heart can you set yourself free!" Yami said forcefully, hoping his words would spark something inside Kaiba.

"Whatever Yugi, once again you've wasted my time!" Seto hissed. In truth, Seto would never admit to it, but he was really hurting deep inside without the love of his little brother.

"Have it your way, Kaiba. Come on Joey, let's go." Yami told him.

"Don't forget about me!" Mokuba spoke up.

Yami turned to Mokuba, slightly surprised. "Did…you want to come with us, Mokuba?" Yami asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Of course, I don't wanna stay with him!" Mokuba said, giving Seto an almost hateful look.

"Little brother…" Seto whispered.

But Mokuba wouldn't listen and instead turned his head back to Yami, awaiting his answer.

"Well then, let's go." Yami answered.

Mokuba grinned happily and nodded. He then followed Joey and Yami out of the room, leaving Seto all alone in the mansion.

"Mokuba…" Seto whispered, even though he knew his voice couldn't be heard at all.

To be continued…


	8. Pictures Of An Enraged Heart

_A/N: Ok I know it's been forever since I've updated this but you know sometimes it takes awhile for me to think of a plan. This was one of those times. And thus I apologize for making you all wait so long for this update! I hope my loyal reviewers still remember this story and will gladly take the time to review this chapter! Enjoy! Also I don't own Untitled or I'll Make A Man Out of You, they are owned by Simple Plan and Disney's 'Mulan' I'm simply a fan out of the 2 and am using it for my own enjoyment but I'm not using the entire songs in order to save time, I'm only using small parts of them. The flashback text is roughly from memory so don't flame me if you're a stickler for exact wording and that the flashback begins after Yami plays De-Fusion._

_Last Time_

_Yami turned to Mokuba, slightly surprised. "Did…you want to come with us, Mokuba?" Yami asked._

_Mokuba nodded. "Of course, I don't wanna stay with him!" Mokuba said, giving Seto an almost hateful look._

"_Little brother…" Seto whispered._

_But Mokuba wouldn't listen and instead turned his head back to Yami, awaiting his answer._

"_Well then, let's go." Yami answered._

_Mokuba grinned happily and nodded. He then followed Joey and Yami out of the room, leaving Seto all alone in the mansion._

"_Mokuba…" Seto whispered, even though he knew his voice couldn't be heard at all._

_End Flashback_

Seto stood there stunned for a moment, almost in disbelief of what had just happened to him.

He then closed his eyes, attempting the old 'When I open my eyes, everything will be back to normal and that this was all just a bad dream' mental delusion when all of a sudden a flashback began…

_Flashback_

_Seto stood there, across from Yugi as the present-day Seto floated just above his past self as he realized where he was. 'No way…this is the Battle City semi-finals duel I had with Yugi…' The present-day Seto thought, eyes widening._

"_And remember Kaiba, that my Dark Paladin receives 500 extra attack points for every dragon on the field and now there are 3 dragons on your side of the field, including Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my side of the field!" Yami reminded him as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon began to split apart into 3 separate dragon monsters. _

"_But I need my Ultimate Dragon to win the duel! This can't be happening!" Seto cried as his Ultimate Dragon split into 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons. (3000/2500 X 3)_

_Dark Paladin glowed with power as he surged to 4900 in attack power._

"_Now I play one final card – Diffusion Wave-Motion! You're finished! Because by paying 1000 life points, my Dark Paladin can attack every monster on your side of the field!" Yami yelled._

_Seto looked up at the dark blue and gold robed spellcaster with wide fearful eyes. 'His Dark Paladin has enough power to wipe out my dragons and my life points!' He thought._

_Then Dark Paladin began charging his scepter with magical energy when Seto spoke up._

"_Yugi!! I will not be __**DEFEATED AT MY OWN TOURNAMENT!!!**__" Seto screamed._

"_Too late for that! Now, Dark Paladin __**ATTACK!!!**__" Yami commanded._

_Paladin unleashed the magical blast and it instantly destroyed the 3 dragons, causing Seto to cry out in pain as his life points dropped from 1900 to 0, the exact difference of attack power between one of his Blue-Eyes and Dark Paladin…_

"_You lose, Kaiba! I told you your hatred and your lust for power would never prevail!" Yami called out to him._

'_I was close…victory was in my grasp…but somehow it all slipped away. The very reason I hosted Battle City was to put the memory of my step-father behind me once and for all…but it's over. Now…I'm nothing.' Seto thought, anguished._

_End Flashback_

Seto then opened his eyes, sighing sadly that his fight with Mokuba and the little one leaving him all alone wasn't a dream and it had actually occurred.

"This is all your fault, Gozaburo!" Seto screamed, out loud to no one in particular. The teen CEO was hurting and he knew it.

Seto sighed as he gloomily walked through the large mansion, the melancholic tune of Simple Plan's song 'Untitled' also known to fans as 'How Could This Happen To Me' playing as he went…

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light. _

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Seto sighed for what seemed the millionth time that hour as he came to the door to Mokuba's room.

Normally Seto would've knocked on the door, but with Mokuba out of the mansion, Seto simply opened the door and walked inside, flicking on Mokuba's bedroom light, which was modeled in Seto's trademark monster, Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

He slowly made his way further inside, his usually cold but now melancholic azure eyes widening when he noticed what looked like a scrapbook on Mokuba's bed.

"Huh? What's this? I've never seen Mokie with it before…" Seto murmured.

The front of the book was in black and purple, the signature colors of Yugi's favorite monster, the Dark Magician.

Then near the bottom written in very neat red ink was the title which read 'Yugi & Me' with small red individual hearts on either side of the names.

Seto frowned at seeing Yugi's name, but sighed. '_Just let it go Seto, let it go. Don't get involved, Seto.' _He thought to himself as he opened the scrapbook.

Quietly he flipped through the pages, his eyes wide somewhat as he saw many pictures of Yugi and Mokuba either kissing, hugging or doing some sort of activity together with one another. As he saw how happy his brother looked, a wave of regret washed over the elder Kaiba.

'_This is why he's so mad at me. I took away his happiness…but still it was with Yugi of all people!' _Seto thought, hurt and angry still.

Meanwhile as Yami, Mokuba and Joey were walking on their way to the game shop, Mokuba angrily took the card locket of him and Seto from around his neck and threw it far behind him where they had already walked past, leaving the locket to shatter totally on impact, as Seto could feel a part of himself shatter deep inside…

"Mokuba, are you ok?" Yami asked the small tween, having not seen him dispose of the card locket he had once cherished so much.

"Yeah I'm fine, Yami." Mokuba answered cheerfully.

'_That may be true, Mokuba. But you're still just a little kid deep inside, so hopefully I can toughen you up a bit for Aibou…' _Yami thought as the music of 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You' from Disney's 'Mulan' played as the trio reentered the Game Shop and went inside…

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you _

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center you are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you…_

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as the coursing rain_

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon…_

_To be continued…_


	9. The Game Of Chess

_A/N: I apologize that this chapter took awhile, but as I said reality calls but I try to avoid it when I can! Enjoy the chapter! Also be gentle with reviews as this is my first time including the game of Chess in a chapter! Also for those Super Smash Bros. Brawl fans out there, rejoice as in this chapter, Yugi and Mokuba play it! As you've guessed, because of them playing Brawl, Yugi has a Wii and the AU is set in 2008, so don't flame me as you've been warned of this fact. I don't own any of the video game characters or locations mentioned in the chapter. Also video game characters and locations aren't described much because they aren't important to the fic's plot. Warning: Tons of adorable Yugi X Mokie fluff! Thanks to my bud on Duel Monsters Unlimited, Jet Kidera, for all his help with this chapter! You rule dude!_

_Last Time_

'_This is why he's so mad at me. I took away his happiness…but still it was with Yugi of all people!' Seto thought, hurt and angry still._

_Meanwhile as Yami, Mokuba and Joey were walking on their way to the game shop, Mokuba angrily took the card locket of him and Seto from around his neck and threw it far behind him where they had already walked past, leaving the locket to shatter totally on impact, as Seto could feel a part of himself shatter deep inside…_

"_Mokuba, are you ok?" Yami asked the small tween, having not seen him dispose of the card locket he had once cherished so much._

"_Yeah I'm fine, Yami." Mokuba answered cheerfully._

'_That may be true, Mokuba. But you're still just a little kid deep inside, so hopefully I can toughen you up a bit for Aibou…' Yami thought as the music of 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You' from Disney's 'Mulan' played as the trio reentered the Game Shop and went inside…_

_End Flashback_

Yami smiled as he watched his aibou and his aibou's boyfriend happily play video games with each other.

Seeing them as happy and carefree as they were made the 5 millennia old spirit very happy.

After all he was Yugi's guardian and surrogate big brother so if Yugi were happy it only made sense if Yami were as well.

"I won't be beat that easily, Yugi-kun!" Mokuba called out confidently as he commanded his fighter, Link a blond-haired blue-eyed warrior dressed in green from Nintendo's famous 'Zelda' series of games to unleash a combo where Link jumped in the air and begun spinning his sword rapidly in a circle before finally pulling himself back up on the Hyrule stage they were fighting on.

In his games, Hyrule would be Link's hometown, but in this it was their battlefield.

"Good try, but not good enough, Mokie!" Yugi teased with a giggle.

"We'll see Yugi. Bring it on!" Mokuba challenged, grinning.

"You got it!" Yugi squealed happily sending his fighter, Luigi, a man dressed in blue overalls, brown work boots and a green 'L' cap from Nintendo's most popular 'Mario' franchise of games to dash forward at Link…

Mokuba's fingers relaxed around his controller then mere seconds before Luigi would deliver a certain killing blow to Link as Link's damage percentages were in the high hundreds and seal the victory for Yugi, being as both players were on their last life, Mokuba commanded Link to jump harmlessly out of the way.

Yugi growled cutely. "Darn I wish I'd seen that coming." He muttered under his breath, annoyed his victory had been delayed…

Mokuba snickered, playfully sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

Yugi chuckled at the boy's childish antics. "You're only delaying my triumph." He teasingly boasted.

Mokuba may have answered but at that moment, his eyes lit up as he noticed the rainbow-like Smash Ball starting to zoom around the arena…

Yami however raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What is that thing?" He questioned, referring to the rainbow-colored orb before them.

"That's a Smash Ball." Yugi explained.

"What's it do, aibou?" Yami asked.

"Watch and see, Pharaoh." Yugi grinned.

Yami nodded, smiling.

Both Luigi and Link jumped in hot pursuit of the Smash Ball, both of them unleashing strikes upon it as quickly as they could.

"No, no, yes!" Mokuba cried joyfully as Link successfully broke the Smash Ball and being engulfed in a rainbow-colored aura.

Yugi's eyes widened as he felt the color draining from his face as he watched this…

Mokuba grinned evilly as he activated Link's Final Smash…

Link's hand glowed with a bright yellow triangular symbol known in Link's realm as the Triforce.

The young elven boy leaped into the air, with the Master Sword in hand, ready to punish one foolish enough to get in the way of the master swordsman. With the Triforce of Courage as his unyielding guide, it lead his final attack to end whoever was in his way.

Unfortunately for Yugi, it was Luigi. Zooming over to the Brotherly Shadow in Green, Link swung his sword once after trapping the poor plumber in the two Triforce Symbols.

Destructive strike after strike rained down on the body of the man in green, something that should kill any normal human. Luckily for him, it was a game.

1, 2, 3, 4 the sword struck him. 5,6,7,8 the sword rained down seemingly endless blows, heavy and hard. 9,10,11,12 with Luigi's damage percentage seeming to jump up to ridiculous levels, almost hitting 200%.

The Hero of Time struck his 14th hit, and then slowed dramatically, gripping and holding his sword for the final strike on the victim...."AH YAHHHHH!!" Link yelled, striking for the last time, sending Luigi to the blast lines of the stage, dropping him one stock.

Unfortunately for Yugi, that meant the end of the game.

As soon as Luigi gave a defeated yell as his last life was extinguished, an announcer came on.

"GAME!!" The announcer-like voice called out.

Then the fight screen changed to the usual results screen.

"This game's winner is LINK!!" The voice called out as Link gave two slashes of his sword before sheathing it as the victory theme of his from Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess came to an end.

Yugi turned to his boyfriend, his mouth dropped open in disbelief. "How did you…?" He began, stunned.

Mokuba grinned in innocent triumph. "Pull off an amazing combo like that?" He playfully boasted.

Yugi nodded, still totally speechless.

Mokuba shrugged. "To be honest, I myself am not sure. I hardly felt myself doing anything. Perhaps it was a lot of luck or just game mechanics." He laughed softly.

Yugi smiled as he too laughed at the prospect. "Well whatever the case, your combo was perfect just like you, Mokie." He chirped, planting a quick but loving kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

Mokuba blushed softly. "Aww Yugi…you're too sweet. I almost didn't want to win our game."

Yugi smiled warmly at the youth that had so effortlessly captured his heart in an unbreakable bond of pure love. "Why Mokie?" He asked his boyfriend and eternal dueling rival's brother.

Mokuba gazed naively at his amethyst-eyed other. "Cause I thought winning would make you sad or something." He responded rather shyly.

Yugi giggled. "Mokie I could never be sad with you. You're my whole world."

Mokuba smiled. "Yugi. Why did you pick Luigi for the game?"

Yugi's violet eyes twinkled. "Cuz he's like you. Always in the brother's shadow."

"Oh I see." Mokie answered.

"You wanna know why I picked Link?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure, Mokie." Yugi chirped.

"He makes me think of you." The innocent Kaiba brother answered.

"Of me? How?" Yugi asked, curious.

"He's a brave warrior like you." Mokuba giggled.

"Aww Mokie…" Yugi blushed, wrapping his boyfriend in a soft loving hug.

He never wanted to let him go. Not now, not ever. And he was sure Mokuba felt the same way he did.

"Mokie?" Yugi whispered softly.

"Yes Yugi-kun?" Mokuba whispered back.

"I love you with all my heart and soul, I'll love you forever…" The young King of Games whispered in bliss.

Mokuba smiled happily. "And I'll love you forever too, Yugi-kun."

Yugi purred contently as he pulled the younger closer, cuddling with him.

Then a brief but calming silence followed…

"Yugi-kun?" Mokuba asked sweetly, his amethyst eyes shining as he broke the silence that had formed between them.

"Huh? Mokuba? What's up?" Yugi answered back, smiling.

"Have you by chance ever played chess?" He asked shyly.

"M-Me? No...why do you ask?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Well I'd like to play it." Mokuba answered, grinning.

"Oh okay…Well, Grandpa did get me a chess set when I was younger...but I never got interested enough to play it. Plus with Grandpa having to run the shop, he never had enough time to sit down and teach me how to play. It was kind of like with the Puzzle, he wanted me to learn on my own but chess was always a bit too complicated for me." Yugi recollected, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Mokuba giggled. "I can teach you." He chirped, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

The puzzle bound boy blushed as he always seemed to do, after being kissed by the latter despite the fact they'd been dating for close to half a year. "A-alright Mokuba…" He ran upstairs to get the chess set. After finding it, he came back downstairs, setting it up on the table. "So...how do we set these pieces up exactly...?" He asked, feeling a little stupid.

"Do you see the 8 pawn pieces?" Mokuba questioned.

"Yeah…" The amethyst-eyed boy picked up the small piece, holding it in his hand. "This..?" He asked, puzzled.

Mokuba nodded, grinning.

"Where do these go, Mokuba?" Yugi asked, rubbing the back of his head.

He fiddled with the pieces on the board, unclear of where exactly they were supposed to be positioned on the chess board.

"They go on the 8 white squares in front of your king, queen, and your 2 bishops, rooks and knights." Mokuba explained.

"Oh...I see…" He set them up in the way described, putting them in a neat line.

"Like so?" He asked for confirmation.

Mokuba nodded with a giggle.

"Okay...Now what about these pieces...?" He held in his hand, the rook and the knight.

"They go behind your 2 pawns on the farthest right side." He pointed to the 2g and 2h pawns in order to visually show him where they were meant to go.

"Oh…here?" He set the two pieces as instructed, right behind the 2 pawns, hoping he was pleasing his boyfriend.

"Yup, right there. Good job." He praised, smiling.

He moved the pointy piece, holding it between his fingers. "What about this piece?" the boy asked, looking at it questioningly.

"He goes right next to your knight." The jet-black haired Kaiba answered.

"Okay... Lastly, these two...They look funny…" He murmured, referring to the King and Queen pieces.

"The Queen goes to the left of your bishop, the king on the right." He spoke.

"Ah, Like this?" He moved the bishop over and set the Queen where it was, then set the King on the right of it.

Mokuba clapped his hands excitedly. "Exactly!"

"But Mokuba... This isn't how the box shows it..." Yugi protested gently.

He showed his boyfriend that the box showed that the Queen was on the right of the Bishop.

"Oops, move the Queen and Bishop to the others spot. then put the King next to the Bishop." He corrected himself.

"Oh okay!! Makes sense!" He had all the pieces set up, setting them up for his boyfriend as well. "Okay...So what's the objective of this game..?" He asked shyly.

"The object is to checkmate the other's King." Mokuba replied to his sweet boyfriend, smiling all the while.

"And how do you do this?" He asked the other quietly, looking at the 64 squares on the board.

"We have to move our pieces so the opposing King can't move."

"Oh okay! So....that's checkmate?" He asked, sounding puzzled.

"Yup." Mokuba clarified.

"Okay...So how can these pieces move?" He asked, looking confused once again.

"It depends on the piece, Yugi-kun." Mokuba answered his mate's query with a giggle.

He pointed to the pawn, "How does this move?" The tri-colored haired youth asked, particularly interested in that lone piece for the moment.

"The pawn can move one square if there's nothing in the square. But it also has the option of moving up 2 squares if their empty. Then theirs capturing, but we'll get to that later."

"It can move 2 squares forward?" He asked, totally surprised by this development of gameplay.

"Yup. But it can't go backwards." Mokuba responded, smiling still.

"Oh...Okay...What about the Rook?" He pointed to the castle.

"He can move any number of spaces vertically or horizontally."

"Oh okay!" he looked boy, moving his finger to the next piece, the knight. "The Knight..?" He asked almost cautiously.

"He moves to the next square not on the same rank, file or diagonal."

"Oh...Okay...Weird piece..." He murmured referring to its odd ability of movement. He then moved to the bishop. "And this one...?"

"He moves any empty squares in any diagonal direction."

"Oh okay! Now what's this capturing thing you were saying...?" He asked, gazing deeply into his love's eyes.

"Capturing is basically when one of my pieces takes yours off the board."

"Okay...Is there a specific way to capture?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes there is." Mokuba answered with a playfully crooked smirk.

"What? Tell me Mokie!" He said excitedly.

"Pawns only capture diagonally." He replied, giggling at how excited Yugi had gotten.

"Oh okay. Any special traits for a piece?" Yugi asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"The King can move in any direction, but only one square can be moved to and from, my King of Games..." Mokie giggled.

"O-oh...Right....What about the queen...?" Yugi stated, looking at the boy in his eyes with deep love and adoration.

"Just like the King, except there's no limit on her moves." Mokuba calmly explained.

"Oh...So it's the most powerful piece then?" Yugi questioned.

"Yup." Mokuba replied with a sort of innocent smugness in his tone.

"Okay...So...you wanna play, Mokuba...?" He said timidly. He didn't want to make Mokuba sad by winning, yet he didn't want to lose either.

"You bet. Good luck, my sweet boyfriend..." Mokuba cooed.

"I doubt I'll beat you, Mokie...." Yugi murmured, acting modest.

Mokuba blushed. "Aww you're so sweet..."

Yugi kissed him softly on the lips, holding his face close to his own. "Not as sweet as you..."

Mokie giggled. "Aw Yugi..."

"It seems like playing with you is more important than playing this game...And it is..." Yugi purred in a slightly impish tone.

Mokie snickered. "Well I wanna play."

"Fine then...If I win...." he smiled."Well you get it..."

"What? Tell me." Mokuba asked eagerly.

"We make out." He said slyly, narrowing his eyes and blushing.

"Ooh, you're so naughty..."

"And what about you...? What if you win...?" Yugi inquired cutely.

Mokuba may have answered, but at that moment the phone rang...

To be continued…


	10. Phone Fight

_A/N: I own Seto's chosen middle name._

_Last Time_

_"Okay...So...you wanna play, Mokuba...?" He said timidly. He didn't want to make Mokuba sad by winning, yet he didn't want to lose either._

_"You bet. Good luck, my sweet boyfriend..." Mokuba cooed._

"_I doubt I'll beat you, Mokie...." Yugi murmured, acting modest._

_Mokuba blushed. "Aww you're so sweet..." _

_Yugi kissed him softly on the lips, holding his face close to his own. "Not as sweet as you..."_

_Mokie giggled. "Aw Yugi..." _

_"It seems like playing with you is more important than playing this game...And it is..." Yugi purred in a slightly impish tone._

_Mokie snickered. "Well I wanna play." _

_"Fine then...If I win...." he smiled. "Well you get it..." _

_"What? Tell me." Mokuba asked eagerly._

_"We make out." He said slyly, narrowing his eyes and blushing. _

_"Ooh, you're so naughty..." _

_"And what about you...? What if you win...?" Yugi inquired cutely._

_Mokuba may have answered, but at that moment the phone rang..._

_End Flashback_

"The phone...Who would be calling at this time at night...?" Yugi wondered as it was near 11 PM at night.

Mokie shrugged. "You get it." He answered almost nonchalantly.

"Okay...." He walked over and picked up the phone... "Hello?" He asked, almost timidly to whomever was on the other line.

"Yugi..." Came an unusually soft tone instead of the usual coldness that was usually associated with Seto Adam Kaiba.

"K-Kaiba?! You actually called me?!" Yugi cried out in total disbelief that his eternal rival would call him.

"Is...Is Mokuba there?" Seto asked, quietly.

He looked at Mokuba, mouthing words softly. "It's Kaiba, he wants to know if you're here," he said covering the phone.

Mokuba's eyes blazed. "Tell him I never want to hear his voice again!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Umm okay…Kaiba...He's not here, why? Did something happen to him..?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"We uh....we had a fight..." Seto answered, almost lamely.

"I see...Well, I'll tell you if I see him..."

"I heard him Yugi...I know he's there..."

"N-no he's not. Why would I lie to you, Kaiba?"

Seto was nearly crying. "Yugi...put him on the line...I have to talk to him..."

He looked back at Mokuba. "He's about to cry Mokuba..."

Mokuba's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief...

"N-no...I'm serious..."

"He's gonna cry? R-Really?"

"Y-yeah...At least it sounds like it...Mokie, I think you should talk to him..."

Mokuba took a deep breath. "All right Yugi-kun..."

He gave him the phone, looking into his eyes.

Mokuba put the phone to his ear. "S-Seto?"

"Mokuba! Why are you at Yugi's house so late?!" Seto barked.

Mokuba glared. "He's my boyfriend, remember?!"

"Why are you going out with him? Why Mokuba?!" Seto shouted.

"Because I'm in love! Got it?!"

"You come home right now!!!" Kaiba said, having lost his patience.

"I thought you called to apologize!"

"M-Mokuba...I.... I'm sorry...."

"How can I believe you? You called Yugi a bastard!"

Yugi looked at the Kaiba child, not being fazed by the insult. "Mokuba, don't worry about it."

"You are to come home right now!!! You understand me?!" Kaiba yelled to his brother.

"No! If you say that again, I swear I'll hang up on you!" Mokuba screamed.

Yugi proceeded to walk over to the phone and hang it up. "Enough of that..."

"Mokuba! Mokuba! Why that little brat! He hung up on me!" Kaiba snarled.

He held Mokuba in his arms, kissing his neck softly. "Don't worry, Mokuba...I wont tell him...You can stay here as long as you like." He cooed lovingly.

Mokuba smiled, tears building in his eyes however.

"Hey...Don't cry..." He wiped the premature tears away before they could fall, hugging him more. "Don't worry, I wont let him take my Mokie away…" He smiled sweetly.

"I love you Yugi..."

"I love you more Mokuba..." He kissed him on the lips, bringing his arms behind his neck.

"Oh really?" Mokuba giggled.

"Yeah, really..." He blushed a crimson red color, still holding the latter in his arms.

Yami chuckled, making the 2 boys jump. "Though you 2 are young, you make an adorable couple."

"W-what the...?! Hey, come on! You ruined the moment!" He was quite flustered now that his alter ego had stopped the romance between him and his boyfriend.

"I did? How?" Yami asked rather innocently.

The boy looked off to the side, narrowing his eyes and mumbling under his breath. "Darn it... it was so close...every time something is about to happen, someone interrupts...."

He grabbed the chains of the Puzzle about to pull it off his neck, but decided against it. "Lucky for you, I don't want you to get stolen again..."

"Just what were you up to, aibou?"

"Uh, um nothing!! Nothing at all!!" He waved his hands in front of his face, trying to play off the negative thoughts.

Yami gave a teasing smirk.

"Gah, whatever, come on Mokie, let's go!" He took off the puzzle and grabbed Mokuba's hand, holding it tightly, and the puzzle in the other so he wouldn't have to hear Yami anymore.

Mokuba clung lovingly to his boyfriend. "What about chess, Yugi-kun?" He cooed sweetly.

"We can still play, but Yami can't hang around my neck..."

"Why?" The innocent high-school freshman cooed.

"Cause he wants to be saying stupid stuff...." He blushed slightly, clinching the chains in his hands tighter.

"Like what?"

"I love you..." Mokuba whispered, his amethyst shining with innocent joy.

"I love you too...." He kissed him softly, with his heart racing faster and faster, being around the boy made the boys heart flutter.

He felt as if he had the whole world in his hands just being around him, and he never wanted to let him go. Not now, not ever. He was his, forever more. "I'm always going to protect you. I'm never going to let anything happen to you Mokuba...Believe that...Believe that, cause I mean it from the bottom of my heart...I really do..."

Mokuba smiled happily, cuddling in the bigger teen's arms. He had never felt happier...

To be continued…


End file.
